Dragonball z sayain invasion!
by Cokusan
Summary: What if, planet Vegeta never blows up and a sayin comes to earth to conquer it, the warriors don't stand a change but get help from a unexpected corner.


Dragonball: Sayain invasion

Summary: What if, Goku and Krillin just finish their training with master Roshi when a sayain comes to earth to conquer it., planet Vegeta never exploded, and someone comes to earth's rescue.

Disclaimer: I donnot own DBZ

Rating: T for violence

Powerlevels:

Goku: 150

Krillin: 120

Yamcha: 95

Tien: 180

Chaozu: 80

Gukash: 3500

Yajirobe: 140

Major metalitron: 100

General Pao: 130

Capt. blue: 80

Guards: 10-40

Bardock: 9000

Chapter 1: Dangerous games

'What, they really moved it?!' shouted Roshi in surprise. The two boys clapped their hands against each others and started celebrating.

Meanwhile, in space...

A small pod flew passed the sun with great speed, it felw passed a few planets when it arrived at earth and started breaking. It crashed into the ground with a large bang.

On earth...

'What was that?' asked a fat man to a old woman. 'How should I know, son, go check it out.'

said the old woman and she handed the man a shotgun. The man opened the door and walked outside. He could see smoke coming from the woods and jumped onto a motorcycle.

The red motorcycle starting to run and he raced towards the smoke. He stopped his bike and stepped of. There was a small crater with the pod lying in the middle. The man walked downwards into the crater with his gun loaded.

'Is anybody in there?' asked the man. Suddenly, the pod opened and a tall man with a muscled body, short, black spikey hair, a lightning shaped scar on his cheek and two green eyes walked out of it. He wore a blue sayain armor and a scouter, but what was even more strange, the man had a tail.

'Who are you?' shouted the fat man and he pointed his gun out. 'I am a sayain, and don't try to stop me, because I will leave nothing of your pity body.' The sayain pushed a yellow button on his scouter and it beeped. 'A powerlevel of 4, how pity.'

'Back off man, I have a gun.' shouted the fat man and he aimed his gun. 'Don't make me laugh, that human weapon won't hurt me!' shouted the sayain. 'Take this!' shouted the fat man and he fired a bullet. The sayain simply deflected it and walked towards the man.

'No, what are you?' shouted the man and he turned around and started to run, climbed out of the crater and jumped onto his bike. The sayain made a leap and ended up outside of the crater, the man accelerated his bike. 'Run human, you can't hide!'

The sayain took off and catched up with the man after a few seconds. The man shouted in fear and the sayain laughed, he flew up into the sky and a fired a ki-blast. 'Gukash, remember that name! because he was the one that destroyed you!' There was a explosion and a final scream.

Later that day...

The sayain flew through the air when his scouter suddenly picked something up.

'A powerlevel of 95, that's quite interesting.' The sayain flew down and landed on a rock in a desert. 'He has to be somewhere in this area.' said Gukash.

'Ambush!' sounded from above and Gukash looked up, and a sword came down on him.

Gukash catched it with ease and trew the man that attacked him away. The man landed in the sound and shouted. The man stood up and the face of Yamcha showed.

'Who are you?' asked Gukash. 'Yamcha, and this is my territory, what in the hell are you doing here?' 'Pity human, you shouldn't be that curious, but if you insist, I'm here to find Kakarot and conquer this world.' Yamcha laughed.

'Well, then you have to get past me first!' Yamcha got in a fighting stance and Gukash laughed. 'Wolf fang fist!' shouted Yamcha and a wolf of energy charged the sayain.

The wolf striked and Gukash was hit on his face. He fell down and the wolf dissapeared.

'So, not such a tough mouth anymore, eh?' said Yamcha demonstrating his muscles.

The sayain stood up and had a small cut on his cheek. 'Was that the best you could do?'

Yamcha stumbled back in shock. 'Take this, Bomber DX!' shouted the sayain.

A bundle of energy flew towards Yamcha and there was a large explosion. The smoke cleared and Yamcha was lying on the ground, severly wounded and with his shirt burned. 'That was only ten percent of my power, so I give you a choice, the first option is that you join me and that I heal you.'

'A-and whats the second o-option.' said Yamcha while standing up with a lot of effort. 'You, how shall I say it, die?' 'First option sounds good.' 'I thought so, climb on my back, we are going to conquer a few cities!' Yamcha called Puar and jumped on Gukash's back and they took of.

At emperor Chaozu's palace...

The two new formed allies arrived at the place. 'Hmm, nice crib.' said Yamcha. 'I read a lot average and strong powerlevels in this place. 'Yamcha, go in first and show me what your made of.' Yamcha nodded. 'Oh, and put this on, it might come in handy.'

Gukash trew a armor towards Yamcha and Yamcha catched it. Yamcha pulled it on.

'Cool thanks.' Gukash smiled. Yamcha jumped of the ridge that he was standing on and landed in the garden. 'What are you doing here, this is forbidden terrain to strangers!'

shouted a guard in a red armor including a helmet, that carried a spear. 'Try and stop me, fool!' shouted Yamcha and the guard charged him with the spear. Yamcha dodged the guard and kicked him in his side, the man flew towards the door of the palace and crashed into it.

Two guards ran towards him and Yamcha fired a ki-blast at them. One of them was knocked out straight away but another one managed to dodge and ran towards Yamcha. Yamcha dodged his attack by ducking away and punchhed him in his stomach sending him into a pilar.

Yamcha entered the palace. 'Stop!' shouted another guard and the guard trew a smoke grenade at Yamcha. The granade exploded and Yamcha coughed in the smoke. Yamcha was grabbed by his arm and pushed onto the ground. 'Stop it, tough guy!' shouted the man.

The man pulled Yamcha up and trew him onto the ground. 'I am captain Blue, and who are you?' Yamcha coughed. 'Die!' shouted Yamcha and he trew a ki-blast. Captain Blue cathced the ki-blast with ease and trew it away into the air where it exploded.

'Get up and draw your sword, we are going to have a fair fight!' Yamcha grinned and stood up, he drew his sword and got into a fighting stance. Gukash was looking from a distance and was amused at the fighting of Yamcha. Blue charged with a quick slash and Yamcha blocked.

Yamcha attacked again with a low strike but Blue dodged and used a eye-attack that blinded Yamcha for a second. 'What the-!' shouted Yamcha and Blue stabbed him in his stomach but his armor stopped the attack. Yamcha regained his sight and performed a backhanded slash.

The strike cut Blue's throat open and killed him. There was a large cracking sound and Yamcha turned around. A giant man, certainly 4 metres tall walked through the door and damaged the palace's entrance wall with ease. 'What!?' shouted Yamcha in surprise.

The giant man laughed with a robotic voice. 'I am major metallitron, and I am to grind you to pulp, warrior.' Yamcha laughed a little bit inconving and charged at metallitron with a flying kick. Metallitron turned away and grabbed Yamcha's leg.

Metallitron smashed Yamcha into the wall a few times until he was knocked out. Metallitron trew Yamcha onto the ground. Gukash made a leap and flipped, he landed in front of metallitron. 'Die!' shouted metallitron and his hand fell of to be replaced by a gun.

Puar was hiding behind a rock in fear and saw Yamcha lying on the ground and he shouted.

Gukash was under heavy gun fire but he didn't move a muscle, the bullets that hit him simply bounced of his tough skin. 'Poor.' said Gukash and he flashed away.

He appeared behind metallitron and kicked his head of. 'Weakling.' metallitron however stood up and grabbed Gukash. Gukash was surprised and used a energy outburst to burn metallitron to ashes. 'Amusing.' Gukash looked down at Yamcha and laughed.

Gukash entered the palace and a group of 20 guards charged at him, he fired twente small balls of ki and they all left a explosion in a guard's chest and sent them flying and leaving a trail of blood and smoke. Gukash walked towards a reinforced golden door and grinned.

He pushed it open and was punched in his face. Gukash stumbled back in surprised and looked up. A man with a long black tail was standing in front of him with his fist pointing forward. 'General Pao, at your service.' Gukash smiled and lowered his guard.

'Dodompa!' shouted Pao and a yellow beam of energy flew towards Gukash, Gukash reflected it into the roof and there was a large explosion that made the roof come down.

'That dealt with him.' said Pao and he turned around.

Gukash stood up from the debris and laughed. Pao turned around and a ki-blast hit him in his face and knocked him against a wall. 'Lion blast!' shouted Gukash and he made a clawing move with his hand. A red ball of energy smashed into the wall, it collapsed and killed Pao.

Gukash entered the throne room and Chaozu sat on his throne. 'Tien!' Tien rushed into the room and got in a fighting stance. 'Who are you?' asked Tien, loading a ki-blast in his hand.

'I am Gukash, and you die!' Gukash was about to fire a ki-blast when he was interupted.

'I don't think so Gukash!' shouted Bardock who was wearing a grey sayain armor with long brown pants. 'Bardock, what are you doing here?' shouted Gukash and he charged a blue ki-blast. 'You know you don't stand a change again me!' shouted Bardock.

Gukash smiled and fired a hole through the roof. He flew through it and Bardock jumped and took off to chase him. Gukash looked over his shoulder and saw Bardock. Gukash turned around and stopped while hovering over a city.

Bardock stopped in front of him and smiled. 'Back off, Bardock, or the city explodes!'

To be continued...


End file.
